The Whole Series
by ShadowVid
Summary: This has all 3 of my fics. A Cold Night, Warm Day, and Prophocy of Death.


A Cold Night  
AN-This is all three of the series into one. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!   
  
Zidane just stood there, in the cold. "I'm alone now…no Steiner, Vivi, Freya. No body. He whispers, staring at his blood covered hands. " I've killed everyone, but the one who got away. That one…my love, will never return to me" Zidane says aloud, voice choking up with sadness and fear. "Life without her…there is no reason to live."  
"Your wrong Zidane." Came a sweet but scared voice from the shadows. "I have returned…for you."  
Zidane's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Though his heart new it was her. "I…I thought you would rather run away from me then to return." He said, staring at the blood stained ground.  
Stepping out of the shadows, the moonlight started to bathe on the princess. "No, that isn't true. I could never stay away from my first and true love! "Dagger admits.  
"You, really mean that?" Zidane asks with hope in his voice. Zidane then awakens from his dream by a gust of cold wind. "I'm under two blankets and yet I'm still co-" Zidane says catching himself in mid-sentence. "Two?! How in the world did I get two?!" He whispers aloud. Suddenly he feels warm body lying at his side, to deep in surprise to realize before.  
Slowly the body awakens smiling. "Good evening" came the sweet voice from Zidane's dream.  
"Garnet?! Why are you?" Zidane asks surprised.   
"Here? I was thinking in my tent, blanket wrapped around me, still cold. Then I saw you lying there shivering. So I thought I'm sleep with you, to share body heat, and blankets to get the both of us warmer." She admits.  
"If Steiner-" Zidanes sentence being cut off by a lushes, warm feeling being gently pushed against his lips. Pushing back with the same emotion.  
When the kiss was broken the two just laid there, silent and staring into each other's eyes. The silence was broken when the both simultaneously said, " I love you." Glad they finally confessed their feelings for each other and the other sharing the same emotion they kiss one more time, the kiss full of love. Finally cuddling together and fall asleep restfully for the rest of the night. Happy, and warm.  
  
  
A Warm Day  
  
Garnet and Zidane awaken the next morning. The first sight they see is eachother. Then when their heads turn they see something worse then hell.  
"WHY YOU SCOUNDRAL THE QUEEN WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!!!!" Yells Steiner, seeing the two lovers cuddled together under the blankets. "AND I SHALL CUT IT OFF MYSELF!" He barks raising his sword about to chop off Zidane's head.  
"STEINER STOP!" Yells Garnet standing, placing her hand infront of his face. "I chose to sleep with this boy to survive! If I wouldn't of then we both would of frozen to death!" she explains to the hard headed night.  
"But-but-but princess! He could of touched you and all while you where sleeping" Steiner says, trying to find a good reason to kill Zidane.  
"My body is sensitive Steiner and if he had I would of awoken from it!" she says.  
"Oh fine! Next time I find you two like that I WILL have his head even if it was your choice." Swears the night.  
Durring this argument Zidane had grown bored and started to put up the tents. "Are you two done? I would like to meet up with Viv and Freya at the forest." Says Zidane with a bored like tone.  
"What was it was Master Vivi doing again?" Steiner asks, worried.  
"Vivi and freya went of to the Evil Forest to see if they could get it unpetrified..to..save…Blake…" answers Zidane, a hint of sadness entering his voice. "So lets go!" He yells encouragable, when he finishes packing up.  
  
"Viv do you think it will work?" Freya asks while Vivi Focuses on us powers. Vivi remains quite as he glows a faint blueish color. "Viv, are you ok?" Freya asks a lil worried. "VI-" Freya stops her sentence when she see's a stonelike leaf return to it's normal color. Her eyes widen in amazement, and her jaw hangs in the air.  
Suddenly, within the small path Vivi had created with his Magic, came a rustle in the patch. Freya gets ready for a battle. When Blake pops out of the whole "ZIDANE?!" was the first word he says before he gets his barrings. When he sees whos there he quickly recognizes Vivi and runs to him, shaking him. "ZIDANE?! WHERES ZIDANE?!" He yells into Vivi's face.  
The light blue aurora around Vivi disappears as the forest returns to the stonelike state. "He is on his way here, don't worry Blake" says Vivi in a calm childlike voice.  
When Freya Gazes her eyes onto Blake, she notices something, paculluar about him. Thoughts quickly running through her head. Who is he? Where did he come from? What is he like? He seems cute. Nice ass. He must be a friend of Zidane's. but from where is he from? What does he like? I wonder what he thinks of me. All these thoughts colliding into one big ball of mystery.  
"Who's that?" Blake asks Vivi as he eyes rest upon Freya.  
"That? That's Freya. A friend of Zidane's. Could be an old date too" He replys with a slight snicker added.  
Freya sticks out her hand, to be polite "P-Pleased to meet you" she greets a little nervous.  
Blake, courages and unervous takes her hand and shakes it lightly "Likewise."   
In the distance is a bright yellow dot coming towards them at a high speed. "HEY! HOW'S EVERYTHING?!" Yells a faint voice.   
"Zidane?! HEY!" Yells Blake, surprised to see his friend again.  
When the group reunites, Zidane sends Choco back to the forest. Blake and Zidane share a quick highfive then create a fire. As the group babbles on about their adventures, they eat a full hearty meal.  
"Well…I have something to anounce about Garnet and I" Says Zidane a little sheepily.  
"What? You two getting married?" Says Blake jokeing around.  
"well….something like that." Replys Zidane. "Well..maybe this should explain things better."Says Zidane, moving his face in closer to Garnets and locks lips with her. Paritally parting his lips and allows her tounge into her mouth while he mimics her motions.   
Durring all this Steiner stands in the shadows muttering curses on how jealous he is of Zidane. "Here this scoundral, I will win the princess's heart." He mutters under his breath.  
"I guess..I have something to do too." Says Blake nervous for the first time in along time. "Nevermind I can't say it, forget it." Blake quickly admits backing down also for a first time.  
The rest of the day is pretty much warmed up by the happy hearts and jolly laughs. But in the minds of two of the people of the group lay within shadows. Blake leans in close to Freya's ear and asks. "Freya? Will you meet me by the forest in 10 minutes?"  
Freya is a little curious but nods her head slightly.  
10 minutes later  
Blake waits by a boulder for Freya. He stares at the cloudless afternoon sky. Where is she? She should be here by now. Maybe she just lost track of time. He then heres a snap of a twig behind him. His head turns slowly and sees Freya standing there. but not in her normal red suit and hat. She is in a light blue dress and hair combed back.  
"You wanted to tell me something?" Freya guesses, stepping forward a little towards Blake.  
"Uh..well…yeah." He answers, his cheeks turning a bright rose color.  
"Well then, what is it?" Freya asks wanting to cut the small cut.  
Blake just sits there a moment. I guess now is a better time then any, Blake says convincing himself with that. "I guess what I wanted to say was… I have never felt this way towards anyone before. Always too deep into my work to care. I just tossed these feelings behind. But what I wanted to say was…" Blake says quickly hopping off the boulder and placing his hand oin Freya's shoulder and whispers into her ear. "I'm acctracted to you, deeply." He says.  
Freya's eyes widen as tears threaten to come out of hers eyes. She quickly turns to Blake to see his face. "and the same from me to you." She replys kissing him lightly, then walking off to join the others just as the sunsets.  
Blake just stands there for a moment and says to himself. "My first kiss…" then follows Freya to join the others as day turns into night. "This really has been a warm day for me" whispers Blake to Freya as they split into their tents, snuggling up to their blankets and falling asleep hearing a slight pitter patter against the top and sides of the tent.  
  
  
A Prophecy of Death  
  
Blake wakes up in a cold sweat, panting. He looks around. "Phew, it was just a dream." Blake then recalls his dream. -Blake is walking through the woods, following a stream of black smoke. The smell of burning flesh combined with the black smoke. What am I doing? I can tell there is someone by the fire, maybe they can answer my questions. When he reaches the end of the trail he sees something that scares him to death. It's himself, burning what seems to be a distorted, melted Freya, his beloved.  
"Blake? What's wrong?" Zidane asks walking into the tent, noticing his friends current condition.  
"Nothing, just…nothing." Blake answers, drying himself off with his blanket.  
"Bla-"  
"IT'S NOTHING ZIDANE, MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Yells Blake, cutting off Zidane's sentence.  
"Ok, ok" Zidane says, giving up in trying to get the information out of his discomforted friend.  
As the group walks around, fighting monsters, avoiding traps, the same old' bit. They come across a stream.  
Lets get washed up!" suggests Freya.  
"Let's purify some of the water first so we have something to drink." Announces Zidane.  
"Oh, all right," says a defeated Freya.  
By the time the water is pure. And everyone is freshen up the moon was up.  
"Lets get everything set up." Commands Zidane, already setting up a tent. Zidane then whispers something into Garnets ear. "Lets cuddle up tonight, then wake up at dawn so old' rusty wont catch us.  
"Oh, you're a bad boy Zidane. I LOVE it!" Garnet says pulling Zidane into one of their passionate kisses again.  
Blake is looking around camp for Freya and decides to go by the stream to her tent, which is by some bushes along the stream. When he reaches he tent and finds it empty he exclaims, "hmm, this isn't like her."  
"OH, Steiner you DO know how to kiss!" says a moaning Freya behind the bushes. "You the best by far, do it again!"  
Hearing this crushes Blake, and pisses him off. Moving a few branches aside to see what there doing, the sight enrages him and sends Blake into trance. The site was Freya and Steiner lip locked while, with little progress, trying to undress each other. Running through the bushes was Blake yelling. "YOU TWO SHALL DIE!"  
"B-B-Blake, honey this isn't what you think. "Says a scared half dresses Freya.  
"HONEY?! I'm getting out of here!" yells Steiner, hauling his ass as far away as possible.  
Blake mutters, "Die bitch" then yells. "FREE! ENERGY!" yells Blake, releasing a fiery hell upon Freya.  
"AHH!" Screams Freya as she feels her body heat exceed beyond 200, and her skin melting.  
When Blake's trance dies down, he sneers. "Goodbye, you whore." Black smoke arises from Freya's melting and wilting skin. "I guess my dream, was a glimpse of the future. The death of Freya." He whispers, walking away from the fire, his friends, and his life. 


End file.
